halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
RP:Battle of Kanna
This RP will commence on the 23rd, at my leisure Rules Rule 1: What I say goes Rule 2: Everybody makes one post for everyone of mine, meaning we have rounds of post, mine being the first of the next round. Rule 3: the obvious of no godmodding. Its only humans, Brutes and Jackals in this RP. Rule 4: If you want somebody to die, ask the owner of the character. Rule 5: The RP occurs in the Necros Era Introduction The year is 2607. The Brutes have been raiding UNSC territory on a increasingly large scale, and now it comes down to this. Kanna, a border colony world. Having survived dozens of raids, now the full force of the Covenant Remnant is coming to Kanna. The UNSC Navy and Marines stand ready to defend it. Though the SPARTAN-IVs have not yet been finished, the finest marines and naval personel stand ready to defend the colony of Kanna. Force Composition United Earth Government (Necros) Ground Forces 23rd Urban Assault Regiment 105th ODST Regiment 114th Marine Regiment 78th Armoured Regiment 77th Airborne Regiment Special Tactics and Operations, B Squadron Special Reconnaissance Service, E Squadron Special Commando Unit, 13 Commando Battalion 25th Highlander Regiment 3rd Special Operations Battalion 226th Infantry Battalion Excalibur Air Forces Navy Forces UNSC Battlegroup Canada 2nd Fleet :Battlegroup :Battlegroup :Battlegroup :Battlegroup :Support Group 8th Fleet :Battlegroup :Battlegroup :Battlegroup :Battlegroup :Support Group 19th Fleet (elements) :Battlegroup :Battlegroup Convoys :Convoy Group Alpha (Jade) (Tereus) (Raijin) (Raijin) (Baal) (Baal) :Convoy Group Bravo Planetary Defence Fleet :Defence Group :Defence Group ONI Covenant Remnants Ground Forces Thousands of assorted Jiralhanae Packs and Lances Air Forces Hundreds of Phantom and Spirit class dropships Hundreds of Seraph fighters Navy Forces Kig-Yar Pirates Ground Forces Air Forces Navy Forces Sign up *Ajax 013 *Spartan G-23 *SPARTAN 119 *SPARTAN-501 *117649 Aberrant Render *Just Another Grunt *Lordofmonsterisland "LOMI" *KillerCRS *Erb196 *Hollywood *Hasharin *CF001 *ODST Joshie *Jolly W. Roberts Characters Ajax 013 :Vincent Warren ::Faction:UNSC Marines ::Unit/ship: 23rd Urban Assault Regiment ::Rank: Staff Sergeant ::Equipment: Dire Wolf, M73D Carbine, M33 Revolver :[[]] ::Faction: ::Unit/ship: ::Rank: ::Equipment: Lordofmonsterisland :Robert Davis V ::Faction: UNSC ::Unit/ship: Dragon Squadron ::Rank: Lieutenant Commander ::Equipment: :Clyde Davis ::Faction: UNSC ::Unit/ship: Dragon Squadron ::Rank: Lieutenant, Junior Grade ::Equipment: :Alice Peters ::Faction: UNSC ::Unit/ship: Dragon Squadron ::Rank: Lieutenant, Junior Grade ::Equipment: :Aaron Peters ::Faction: UNSC ::Unit/ship: Dragon Squadron ::Rank: Lieutenant, Junior Grade ::Equipment: :Joshua Peters ::Faction: UNSC ::Unit/ship: Dragon Squadron ::Rank: Lieutenant, Junior Grade ::Equipment: :Roy Drake ::Faction: UNSC ::Unit/ship: Dragon Squadron ::Rank: Lieutenant ::Equipment: :Robert Nicholas Summers Jr. ::Faction: UNSC ::Unit/ship: Dragon Squadron ::Rank: Lieutenant ::Equipment: :Nathaniel Walters ::Faction: UNSC ::Unit/ship: Dragon Squadron ::Rank: Lieutenant, Junior Grade ::Equipment: :Justin Cragin Jr. ::Faction: UNSC ::Unit/ship: Dragon Squadron ::Rank: Lieutenant, Junior Grade ::Equipment: :Mary Cragin ::Faction: UNSC ::Unit/ship: Dragon Squadron ::Rank: Lieutenant ::Equipment: :Jacob Harrison ::Faction: UNSC ::Unit/ship: Dragon Squadron ::Rank: Lieutenant ::Equipment: :Samuel Albert Davis ::Faction: UNSC ::Unit/ship: Dragon Squadron ::Rank: Lieutenant ::Equipment: :Marshall Drake ::Faction: UNSC ::Unit/ship: Dragon Squadron ::Rank: Lieutenant, Junior Grade ::Equipment: :Keilus ::Faction: Covenant Remnants ::Unit/ship: ::Rank: ::Equipment: :Dekd Nok ::Faction: Kig-Yar Pirates ::Unit/ship: ::Rank: Commander ::Equipment: :Gant ::Faction: Kig-Yar Pirates ::Unit/ship: ::Rank: Captain ::Equipment: KillerCRS :Epsilus ::Faction: Covenant Remnants ::Unit/ship: Relentless Crusader ::Rank: Pack Chieftain ::Equipment: Gravity Hammer, Fuel Rod Gun 117649 Aberrant Render :Christian Aldred ::Faction: UNSCMC Special Operations Service ::Unit/ship: 3rd Special Operations Battalion, Fireteam Victor ::Rank: Staff Sergeant ::Equipment: Combat Knife, Fragmentation Grenades, Incendiary Grenades, BR55-1337 SOVMOD Battle Rifle, SSR99C-S2-1337 AM SOVMOD Sniper Rifle :Arnold Revans ::Faction: UNSCMCSOS ::Unit/ship: 3rd Special Operations Battalion, Fireteam Victor ::Rank: Private First Class ::Equipment: Fragmentation Grenades, M90-1337 SOVMOD CAWS Shotgun, M6J-1337 SOVMOD Magnum Sidearm :Natalie Lensworth ::Faction: UNSCMCSOS ::Unit/ship: 3rd Special Operations Battalion, Fireteam Victor ::Rank: Corporal ::Equipment: Fragmentation Grenades, MA5F-1337 SOVMOD ICWS Assault Rifle, M6J-1337 SOVMOD Magnum Sidearm :Reginald Durnholde ::Faction: UNSCMCSOS ::Unit/ship: 3rd Special Operations Battalion, Fireteam Victor ::Rank: Private First Class ::Equipment: Fragmentation Grenades, Incendiary Grenades, C-12 Shaped Charges, C-7 Foaming Explosives, M41-1337 SOVMOD SSR MAV/AW Rocket Launcher SPARTAN 501 :SPARTAN-144 ::Faction: UNSC/ONI ::Unit/ship: ::Rank: Senior Chief Petty Officer ::Equipment: M2A Light Assault Rifle w/ , Camera, Laser Designator, Suppressor, Small Unit Reflex Optical Gunsight; M98 Compact w/ Suppressor and UV Light; M1091 Sniper Rifle System 23 w/ Augur Scope, bipid, and Suppressor; M9 Dual Purpose/High Explosive Grenade; M70 Flash Bang Grenade; :Maria Williams ::Faction: UNSC Allied ::Unit/ship: 112th Naval Squadron ::Rank: N/A (Squadron Leader) ::Equipment: M2A Light Assault Rifle w/ Reflex site, UV Light, Laser Designator, Red laser, Camera; Modified Rapier-class Interceptor, Erb196 :Nathan Williams ::Faction: UNSC/ONI ::Unit/Ship: ODST Fire Team Omega ::Rank: Squad Leader ::Equipment: M2A Light Assault Rifle, Built-in Helmet Camera, Fragmentation Grenades, C4 Explosives, Sniper Rifle System 99D-S2 Anti-Matériel. :Rachel Howlett ::Faction: UNSC/ONI ::Unit/Ship: ODST Fire Team Omega ::Rank: Second in Command ::Equipment: M19 SSM Rocket Launcher, Built-in Helmet Camera, Fragmentation Grenades. Hasharin :Cpt Briscoe ::Faction: UNSC NAVY ::Unit/Ship: Ares-class Battlecruiser UNSC Gunhead ::Rank: Captain ::Equipment: M33 Revolver CF001 :Mary Lee Davidson ::Faction: UNSC NAVY ::Unit/Ship:UNSC Relentless (Frigate) ::Rank:Lieutenant Commander ::Eqipement:M57 :Francis Davidson ::Faction: UNSC Marines corp ::Unit/Ship:226th Infantry Battalion Excalibur ::Rank:Colonel ::Eqipement:M73D Carbine ODST Joshie :Calum Graham ::Faction UNSC 77th Airborne Regiment ::Unit/Ship:6th Parachute Battalion Squad Romeo,Pelican Pilot Julliet 654 ::Rank: Captain ::Equipment: M33 Revolver :Joshua McCallan ::Faction UNSC 77th Airborne Regiment ::Unit/Ship:6th Parachute Battalion Squad Romeo ::Rank: Lieutenant ::Equipment:BR09 SR :Patrick McAllaster ::Faction UNSC 77th Airborne Regiment ::Unit/Ship:6th Parachute Battalion Squad Romeo ::Rank:Sergeant Major ::Equipment:MA6A ICWS Assault Rifle :Rex Callahan ::Faction UNSC 77th Airborne Regiment ::Unit/Ship:6th Parachute Battalion Squad Romeo ::Rank:Staff Sergeant ::Equipment:MA6A ICWS Assault Rifle Peter Wilhelm ::Faction UNSC 77th Airborne Regiment ::Unit/Ship:6th Parachute Battalion Squad Romeo ::Rank:Corperal ::Equipment:SRS99G-S3 AM John Ford ::Faction UNSC 77th Airborne Regiment ::Unit/Ship:6th Parachute Battalion Squad Romeo ::Rank:Private ::Equipment:M73D Carbine Jolly W. Roberts :Hiroji Kira ::Faction: UNSC ::Unit/Ship:23rd Urban Assault Regiment::Rank:Lieutenant Commander ::Rank: Corporal ::Eqipement: M13 Dragon Modular Assault Walker, M10 Personal Defence Weapon system, M33 Revolver The parkster :Novus ::Faction: Covenant Remnants ::Unit/Ship: Drakos Pack ::Rank: Minor ::Equipment: Nailer Rifle and Frag Grenades